Merry Christmas, Rydia
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Rydia wants something for Christmas.  Gift!Fic for Sugarbubblegum333


**So, this is for the amazing Sugarbubblegum333 for all that she does and her birthday is coming up. I hope you have a super, special awesome birthday. I hope you like your gift, if you don't I can return it and get a new one.**

**I own nothing. All the OCs I used in this belong to their wonderful owners. Oh yeah, some grammar mistakes in here were intentional considering the age of the kids.**

"_Lol" _**This means it was written on a note card or on lined paper.**

* * *

><p>Rydia sighed softly, pushing herself off the swing set. She grabbed her apple juice box off the snow-covered ground, putting it in the trashcan. Her bright blue eyes looks toward her school, South Park Elementary, expecting the bell to ring any minute.<p>

The minute to wait for the bell ring seemed to last an eternity. Rydia didn't like being outside for recess and lunch. Nobody wanted to play or even talk to her. She was left all alone with only the air as a companion. She pushed her blue coat outlined with faux pink fur upwards, at least inside the kids were forced to talk to her if only for a second or two.

Finally, the shrill cry from the bell sounded. It was time to leave her loneliness if only for a day. Rydia quietly followed behind her classmates' excited footsteps to their classroom. She could hear them whispering about some weird guy named Santa Claus, apparently their teacher was going to talk about this mysterious person in class.

Rydia cocked her head, who was Santa Claus? She had never head about him before. Everybody was so darn happy when they talked about him, why? _She would ask her teacher, she knew everything there was to know in the world_, Rydia thought with a smile.

She couldn't wait to ask her question, oh! She needed to ask right now. Rydia pushed past her classmates muttering a meek sorries in between. She arrived first in the classroom. Rydia stopped briefly to give her teacher a brilliant smile before unbuttoning her coat and taking off her monkey hat revealing a purple polka dotted jumper with a striped lilac top underneath, baggy red trousers with white trainers. Her hair was blond, pulled into two bunches with a side fringe of a pink stripe of hair held back by a monkey clip. When everything was off she rubbed her neck self-consciously. Rydia didn't like when her scar was out and everyone could see it. People asked questions, she didn't like it at all. She would have deal with but sooner or later, but Rydia was determined to find a way to cover it up completely.

Her eyes widened when she heard her classmates starting to enter the classroom. She'd better hurry to find a good seat and raise her hand first so her question would get answered. Rydia seated herself directly in the middle of the large, brown kindergarten table. Her classmates followed suit and soon everyone was sitting all around her, talking and ignoring her presence.

She didn't mind though, she was focused on her teacher, Mrs. Boulware, who was sitting herself down in front of all her students. Mrs. Boulware's cherry-red lips parted to show a noticeable gap was in between her two front teeth.

"Did you all have a nice recess?" She asked.

The class nodded eagerly, chorusing, "Yes, Mrs. Boulware."

Her smile became wider, "I'm glad to hear that. No-" Mrs. Boulware stopped her sentence when she noticed Rydia waving her little hand in the air.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She looked pointedly at Rydia who flushed red when her classmates grew quiet giving their attention to her.

"U-umm, uhh," her gaze fell to the carpeted floor, "I was wondering if you could answer my question."

Mrs. Boulware laughed, "Why, of course, that's what I'm here for."

"I know," Rydia muttered, biting her lip, "I was just thinking, unm, do you know who Santa Claus is?" A loud collected gasp filled the classroom, now all her classmates stared at her, their mouths dropped agape.

"Why aren't you a stupid bitch, you don't know who Santa Claus is." Cartman said harshly with a small laugh. Rydia visibly flinched at his words, choosing to stay silent.

"ERIC CARTMAN, OUTSIDE!" Mrs. Boulware yelled, pointing to door.

"But-"

"OUT!"

Cartman grumbled, heading outside, "slut" clearly heard. Mrs. Boulware rolled her eyes not at all phased by his attitude.

"Look at me Rydia." Rydia glanced up hesitantly; afraid Mrs. Boulware would make fun of her. Was it such a stupid question?

"So, you want to know who Santa Claus is? Well, seeing as this is the last day before Winter Break I might as well tell you about jolly old St. Nick."

"Well, way, way back then there was this man named Nicholas..."

**Happy Early Birthday!**

Rydia's face was screwed up in concentration as she slowly moved her pencil across the page, eyes widening if even a single letter looked out of place. Rocco, Rydia's older by five years, stared at his little sister with intensity and slight confusion. He had never seen his five-year-old sister sit down and concentrate on something so hard before.

It was bugging him. His sister came home after school with her usual exuberance in greeting their parents. After a quick snack she had sat down in the living room starting on whatever she was doing right now.

"Hey, what are you doing Rydia?" Rocco finally asked, trying to act nonchalant. He really wanted to know what she was doing.

"I'm writing a letter to Santa Claus! It has to be absolutely perfect or he won't accept it, so SSH!" She turned to face her brother on couch, pressing a single finger to her lips before turning back around.

"Oh~, you do know Santa Claus isn-," His sentence was cut off rather abruptly when Rydia whipped around to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Santa isn't what?" Her pink lips started to tremble, and tears started to gather in her eyes.

Rocco sighed, his parents (meaning his Mom, he wasn't so sure his Dad knew Santa Claus wasn't real.) would kill him if he decided to break the news to Rydia and secretly he knew he would regret it if he broke the news to her. "Santa Claus isn't umm, worried about spelling. He can read chicken scratch. So, don't think too much about it. You'll hurt yourself." He laughed a little at the end.

Rydia's lips curved up, "That makes sense." She went back to her paper her form no longer tense.

Rocco continued to watch her, now curious on what she wanted for Christmas. "So, what are you asking for?"

"A pony, some cupcakes, and my very own monkey." She replied.

"Oh. Anything else?"

Rydia hesitated, she turned around to eye her brother before quietly responding, "No, nothing."

Rocco ran fingers through his dark copper hair with hints of red and brown, a deep frown set on his face. He wouldn't press the issue, he would find out what he wanted later, for now he could push it to the back of his mind.

The rest of week passed in a fast blur. The whole Hail family had divulged in making gingerbread houses, watching hours upon hours of Christmas specials and of course singing whenever a Christmas Carol came on the radio or TV. It was joyful in the house and everybody was painstakingly counting the days until Christmas arrived.

Friday morning, two days before Christmas, Rydia barreled into Rocco's room. She jumped on the bed, waving around a red envelope. "Rocco, get up! Get up, right now! I need you, its super mega important. Get up!" She dropped the envelope on the bed, now using both of her arms to shake the sleeping boy up.

Rocco groaned trying to pull the green covers over his head and block out his little sister. "Rydia, its way to early. Come back in a few hours."

Rydia shook her head, "No, I'm going to keep shaking you."

Rocco firmly kept his eyes close. He wasn't going to get out of bed. He was going to stay. Rydia pouted, taking her arms off of her older brother. She didn't want to have to do but Rocco forced her hand.

"Wake uuuppp ..." She drew out the word. Rocco would get annoyed eventually; after all she could do this _**all day**_.

Rocco tried to tune out Rydia. However it was proving to be futile. She wasn't going to go away. He scowled under his pillow his sister has won. He sat up in his bed, crossing his arms, "What do you want?"

Rydia huffed, "I need you to do something for me."

"If I do what you want will you let me go to sleep?" Rocco whined, his eyes finding the red numbers of the clock on his dresser. It was seven in the morning. It was cruel to wake a nine year old up this early, cruel I tell you.

"Yup, now I want you to put this in the mailbox. Don't read it or else." Rydia handed the red envelope to him before beaming, "Thank you," she said sincerely as leapt off his bed, walking out of his room.

Rocco stare dumbstruck at the envelope wondering if he should open it. Rydia said he shouldn't but it wouldn't hurt to take a single peek, I mean he had to make sure the letter was perfect. He knew that this letter would probably go the post office and many philanthropists would take bundles of letters, buying gifts for the children. He had to make sure the letter was readable in order for Rydia to get what she wanted.

Rocco rolled his eyes, that was such a bullshit excuse but it worked well enough for him. Rocco gingerly turned the envelope over, about to open the flap when his eyes darted to his open door. He was up in a flash, closing the door firmly behind him. He locked it too, he couldn't be too careful.

Rocco moved back to his bed, resuming his previous work. He opened the envelope taking out the folded letter with bated breath. The envelope fell to the side and he opened the paper. Dread, anger, confusion, sadness, and a sense of determination mixed together in the pit of his stomach as his eyes moved across the paper, and he reveled in the truth of what Rydia truly wanted for Christmas. It read:

'_Dear Santa Claus I don't want a monkey or lots and lots of toys. I want friends. At recees nobody wants to play with me. In class nobody talks to me. I think its because of my scar. Mrs. Boulware told me that if I wrote to you and was good all year you would grant my wish. I only want friends if thats not to be much trouwble. _

_Merry Christemas_

_Rydia J. Hail'_

The letter ended with a crude picture of a stick figure with blond hair surrounded by lots of others stick figures. All of them had smiles on their faces, by far though; the blond one had the biggest smile on her face. For the longest time Rocco kept his eyes on the drawing. He would make her Christmas wish come true.

Rocco put her letter back into the red envelope sliding it under his pillow. He got out of his bed, making his way to his closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans, socks, and a green shirt. He grabbed a blue jacket and a beanie. In a few minutes he was dressed and ready to go.

Nobody was up when he exited his room. Rocco figured it might be wise to tell his mother where he was going so she wouldn't freak out. She was no Shelia Broflovski, but she could raise hell when her babies were hurt or missing.

He walked out of the house after the note was written. He took a deep breath; this was going to take a lot of work. His stomach decided to make its presence known just then; it would take a lot of work on an empty stomach.

Rocco pulled his jacket up as he made his way to the first house. All the houses in South Park were the same (two stories and four bedrooms) minus the colors and if you lived on Token's side of town or Kenny's.

He went up to door, abnormal nervousness overtook him but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Rydia. He raised a shaky fist, knocking on the door.

The door swung open revealing a short, blond boy dressed in British clothes. A skittish expression on his face, "Hullo. May I ask what you're doing here?"

Rocco muttered a greeting, shuffling his feet, "I was wondering if you would like to come to house for Christmas. My little sister, Rydia, I think would really like to meet you. There be cookies and you don-"

"I would be honored to go! What time shall I be there?" Pip exclaimed his skittish expression replaced by excitement.

"Wha- really? Be there by eight in the morning. I live three houses down from you on the right side. Don't bring anything but yourself. Thank you!" Rocco turned on his heel an elated feeling filling his body.

_Huh, maybe this would be easy after all_, Rocco thought as he went up to the next house on the street.

An hour and a half later Rocco arrived home exhausted. He popped into his kitchen; his Mom was in there making breakfast. His mom turned the stovetop to a low before taking a seat across from her son at the kitchen table.

In Rocco's opinion his mom was the best mom on Earth. She was very beautiful with brown hair and a side fringe to her held up by blue bow, she had the brightest blue eyes. She also had the quirkiest personality but that her made her so much more special in her opinion.

Rocco offered a small smile to her. "Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, my silly jelly bean baby~. So, what have you been up too this morning? You're usually the first one in here begging for some bacon."

"I was out getting Rydia's gift. I need lots of different colored bows, ribbons, and little note cards. On Christmas, I need lots of cookies and milk. Don't let Dad touch anything!"

"I wasn't aware we were having company."

"Nah," Rocco yawned rubbing his eyes, "it's just Rydia's gift."

Rocco's mother nodded, not bothering to ask any more questions. She would find out Christmas morning. For now she had breakfast to attend too.

Rydia woke up bright and early Christmas morning. She grabbed her stuffed monkey that was lying beside her with a grin. "Today is Christmas, I think Santa brought me friends. I'm going to have friends!" She laughed with happiness, hugging the monkey close, "I won't be alone no more."

She sat the monkey beside her and pushed the covers off her body. She jumped off her bed, walking to the door. As Rydia entered the hallway she wanted so badly to go downstairs, but she needed to look decent in front of her friends. She hurried into the bathroom going through all of her daily routines.

Rydia was so happy that when she finished with the bathroom, she walked out, for the first time in a long time completely forgetting about her scar. Rydia skipped downstairs immediately heading toward the living room.

She heard loud laughter and talking. Rydia poked her hand into the living seeing brightly wrapped gifts under a large tree decorated beautifully. Her shoulders wilted when she didn't see-, Rydia gasped.

Nine people her age were sitting one the family's cream-colored couch. They were all dressed in different colors with bows and ribbons tied around different parts of the bodies. Rydia walked in, immediately a chorus of "Merry Christmas, Rydia" greeted her.

Rydia blushed a beet-red choosing to stare at her feet. Rocco clucked his tongue, hopping off the couch to introduce Rydia to the kids. He went over standing by his little sister, slowly pushing her over to the couch.

"Don't be so shy sis, when Santa went through all this trouble." Rydia perked up at that, she didn't want Santa to think she was ungrateful.

Rydia nodded, she moved toward a boy wearing an orange coat and a green ushanka, "My name is Rydia, what's yours?"

The boy simply held out his right wrist, a red ribbon was tied loosely around it with a small note card attached. _'Hi,'_ it read, _'my name is Kyle. I will be your smartest friend. Please take care of me.' _

Rydia grinned moving on the next person, a little blond boy dressed in British clothing held out his wrist, he looked very nice. Rydia reached out to grab his card, _'Hi, my name is Pip. I will be your friend who is always willing to say a kind word. Please take care of me.'_

Rydia kept moving on, a small Hispanic girl was the next person, she held out her wrist and again a note card was attached, it seemed like every kid was going to have one: _'My name Anza. I be your best friend. Take care of me._' Rydia couldn't help but hug Anza. She had a BEST FRIEND!

She let go of her, moving on a boy clad in orange. He held out a wrist, _'My name is Kenny. It you ever need love you've got me. I know you'll take care of me.'_ Rydia couldn't help but blush.

A dark-colored girl was next. She looked nervous and shy but her icy blue eyes brimmed with confidence, she held out a wrist_, 'My name is Kaylen. I will be your most protective friend. Please take care of me.'_ Rydia could tell she was definitely going to like that girl.

A blond haired boy wearing a hello Kitty shirt, he held out a wrist_, 'My name is Butters. I will be your friend that keeps all your secrets. Please take care of me.'_ Butters was so cute, Rydia would enjoy being friends with him.

A slightly podgy girl wearing red and black smiled at her, holding out a wrist, _'My name is Ella. I will be your friend that will always be there to play games with you. Please take care of me.'_ Rydia loved to play games; she could tell she was going to like Ella.

Another girl that just screamed shy stared at Rydia nervously with grey eyes, she held out her wrist, Rydia read her note card with care, _"My name is Karen. I will be your common sense friend. Please take care of me.'_ Rydia nodded to herself, she needed that. She knew needed someone who would keep her from doing something stupid.

Lastly, Rydia moved to boy dressed in all red, he had blue eyes, he held out a wrist, _'My name is Jamie. I will be your weirdest friend. Please take of me.' _Rydia smiled at that.

She stood in front of all of her new friends, "My name is Rydia. I will just be your friend. Please take care of me."

The kids laughed.

Meanwhile the whole family was watching with glee as Rydia interacted with all the kids. They hadn't seen her this happy and upbeat in awhile.

"You're such a sweetheart, honey. You have given your sister a Christmas of a lifetime. Don't you feel proud, my little Santa muffin?" Rocco's mother cooed, pecking her son on the cheek.

Pink dusted Rocco's cheeks, "It was nothing," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. She just ruffled his hair with a knowing look. "Whatever you say."

The hours rolled by quickly and soon Rydia's new friends had to go home to celebrate Christmas, or in Kyle's case Hanukkah with their family. Rydia was sad to see them go, but at the same time very happy, her new friends had promised that every chance they got they would come over in play or vice-verse.

When it was just the Hail family in the home, Rocco and Rydia sat on the couch together in a comfortable silence. "So, kiddo did enjoy your Christmas presents?"

"Uh huh!" Came Rydia's enthusiastic reply.

Rocco simply smirked, "Merry Christmas, Rydia."

"Merry Christmas, Rocco."


End file.
